superheronationfandomcom-20200214-history
A Touch of Heroism (Black Hawk: An Archer's Tale)
A Touch of Heroism is the fifth chapter/ episode in Black Hawk: An Archer's Tale. It details the first crime every stopped by Black Hawk and his rise to fame. It was published on March 12, 201 Chapter Five: A Touch of Heroism Location: Roostville, Chicago Time: 19:32 Date: January 14, 2012 Black Hawk raced across the rooftops, boots pounding hard on the cement. The robber was infront of him, twenty pounds of green paper hidden in the bags on his sides. The man was tall, with a beefy build. He wore a black ski mask over his face, and jeans with a matching black sweater. As Black Hawk gained chase on him, he whipped out his pistol, firing a blaring shot that rang out through the night. The bullet whizzed fast towards Black Hawk's forehead, and as if time had slown down, he dodged it with the slim grace of an eagle. The bullet nailed itself into a brick wall, as Black Hawk continued the chase. Underneath the mask, Ryan was tired and dreary. He'd been chasing this man for almsot an hour, leaping and running across the rooftops. His eyes were red from sleep deprevision, and his feet felt numb. But no...he had to keep going. If he could only find a place where he could aim perfectly... He'd heard it this morning, on the police radio. The man had robbed the Roostville Bank, and stolen a bucket load of money. He'd shot four cops, wounding them severley. But now it was his turn. Justice was about to come back and bite him in the butt. As the last ray of sunlight slipped down behind the mountains, Black Hawk slid to a stop. He tapped the side of his helmet, and his vision went green. The night vision helping him see, he continued in pursuit of the robber. Unfortunatley for the robber, he did not have night vision goggles. There was a loud thump, a pop like bones dislocating, and the robber went flying off a building. As fast as lightning, Ryan knocked a grappling-hook arrow and fired. The arrow lodged itself in the robber's shoulder, and blood dripped to the stone street below. The grappling hook hooked onto the ledge of the building, suspending the criminal only inches above the ground. Walking forward, Black Hawk walked forward and pulled the man up onto the top of the building. Slowly and carefully, making sure not to tear anything, he pulled out the arrow. Wiping the blood off on his boot, he placed it back in the quiver. The man groaned in agony. Aside from the shoulder wound, his leg had been located as well. "Oh calm down," Black Hawk said in his deepest voice possible. "At least you're not dead." The man stared hatefully into his eyes and spat at his boots. "Screw you, you son of a-" ''Crack! '' Ryan had smacked him in the face with his bow, knocking him out. Sirens wailed below as the cops circled around the building. Leaping out of site through the rooftops, Black Hawk dissapeared into the night. End of Chapter Five Category:Black Hawk: An Archer's Tale Category:Chapter